The short story of Sawada Tsunayoshi
by SephrinaRose
Summary: There had never been a patient that The World's Greatest Doctor couldn't save, except for one little boy named Tsunayoshi Sawada. AU, Character death.


A new tragedy, I hope you enjoy it. Please let me know what you think. Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn, or it's characters *sniff* _

* * *

"Mama, where are we going today?" Asked Tsuna excitedly as he saw his mum packing up a picnic basket. When she continued her humming and didn't reply he ran up to her and tugged on her skirt. "Mummmmmmm!" Tsuna pouted, his Mama was usually in her own little world.

"Oh Tsu-Kun!" Nana exclaimed as she was woken from her day dream and looked down to see her son's pouting face. "Awwww! Don't pout Tsu-Kun, we're going to the park today with Dad!" She said as she petted her 6 year olds head.

"Really!" Tsuna exclaimed as his face immediately brightened and a massive smile donned his face.

"Yeah! I'm also going to take lots of cake!" Nana said as she giggled at her sons reaction. She wanted to make a yummy lunch for Tsuna to help with his tummy pains that had been happening recently.

"Goodie, goodie, goodie! Come on Mama let's go!" Tsuna exclaimed as he started pulling at her sleeve gently.

"Okay, All done!" Nana said and immediately was pulled out the door to Iemitsu who was waiting patiently in the car.

* * *

"Can I go on the swings when we get to the park mama?" Tsuna asked as he swung his short legs in the backseat in his Papa's car.

"Of course Tsu-Kun, your papa will push you, won't you Iemitsu" Nana said as she turned from her son to her husband. Iemitsu took his eyes of the road as he looked over at Nana,

"Sure thing darling, anything for my darling wife and little Tsuna-Fish!" Iemitsu said as he grinned widely.

"PAPA!" Tsuna yelled as he was watching the front of the car. They had moved onto the opposite lane and there was truck heading right at them. Iemitsu immediately grabbed the wheel and hit the break. The car swerved violently as Nana screamed, right before everything went black.

* * *

"M-Mama? Papa?" Tsuna said blearily as he woke up-blood from his head wound clouding his vision. His whole world was spinning as he looked towards his parents. Tsuna made a whimpering sound as he saw his fathers condition. He couldn't see his fathers torso as it was crushed by metal, blood was running from his fathers mouth as his head hung limp.

"T-Tsu-K-Kun" Tsuna whipped his eyes from his fathers mutilated body as he turned to his mother. She was shoved violently against her seat by a metal poll that was buried deep in her abdomen.

"Mama?" Tsuna mumbled as he tried to pull himself closer to her. Her pained eyes watched his struggle.

"Baby, you have to undo your belt first" she giggled, blood foaming.

He quickly undid his belt as he climbed closer and scrambled onto the remains of the console. Nana gave a weak laugh as she watched her son. "Honey, Mama has to leave soon - will you look after yourself when she's gone?" Nana said as she stared into Tsuna's wide hazel orbs.

"Why do you have to go Mama?! I don't want to be alone!" Tsuna shrieked as he reached towards her. Nana pulled her hand up to meet her sons shaking one.

"I'm sorry, My baby-I don't have a choice." Nana apologised as she was interrupted by more blood bubbling from her mouth.

"Will you be a strong boy for me?" Nana implored as she looked into her sons eyes and held his hand to her chest.

"O-O-Okay M-Mama, I'll be a good boy for you" Tsuna agreed, not being able to control his stutter.

"Thank you, Tsu-Kun" Nana said as her eyes dimmed and she dropped her hand from her sons.

"Mama-MAMA!" Tsuna screamed "You can't leave me yet, I don't know how to find you again- MAMA!" Tsuna energy left him as he collapsed onto the console from blood loss, one last image of his parents corpses burned into his mind as his eyelids slid shut.

* * *

"He'll need to go to the palliative care unit, there is nothing more we can do for him here" Tsuna heard somebody mutter. People were talking all around him. He didn't understand. Were they talking about him? What was 'Palliative care'? So many questions were floating around in Tsuna's mind and no answers presented themselves. He was scared. He didn't like here, the bleached sheets were scratchy and very different for the soft ones at home that his mother would tuck him into. Mama. His mother and father were...gone. Tears leaked from his closed eyes as he thought about his departed parents.

"Don't be sad child". The hand felt so much like his mothers, but his mama didn't call him that. Tsuna's eyes fluttered open, revealing saddened orbs of brown. The kind lady smiled down at him. By the looks of her uniform she was a nurse, he had seen uniforms like it on the TV in shows about hospitals. Hospital. He had been in a crash, a crash that took his parents away. They were gone and he didn't know where to find them again. He could only hope that this woman would help him.

"C-Can you help me find my Mama and Papa?" Tsuna asked hopefully, his voice scratchy from lack of use. He stared imploringly in the nurses eyes. The nurse smiled sadly. "

I'm sorry, I can't go to where they went" she replied quietly. Tsuna's hopes died rapidly.

"Can I go find them?" Tsuna asked. The nurses face lit up in surprise, her eyes saddened.

"Not right now darling, we need to take you somewhere else first" she answered truthfully. Tsuna understood, he would have to wait.

* * *

Tsuna had been waiting for 2 weeks, nurses came and went. They were nice enough but they didn't hold the warmth that he missed so dearly from his mother. He didn't see anyone his age, weren't hospitals supposed to have other children in them? He felt the pity that radiated off those around him.

He was going to find his parents soon right? I t wasn't anything big, their lives would return to they way they were before this all happened. He was so sure, up until the 3rd week of waiting

. He heard nurses gossiping in the hallways, near his rooms door. "Did you hear about the little boy in palliative care?" Asked the nurse wearing blue.

"Yeah, Tsunayoshi was lead to believe that when he dies he will get to see his mother and father and bring them home" Replied the pink nurse.

"The poor boy, this horrible crash and now cancer" sniffed the blue nurse. Tsuna was shocked. What were they saying? He wouldn't be able to find them? No. Tsuna said to himself. They can't do that could they? Everything was going to be fine? Mama and Papa would come home and they would be a happy family again. Papa would push him on swings and let him sit on his shoulders and Mama would bake him yummy treats and tuck him into bed.

But he had 'liver cancer'. It was going to make him go away too. Gone, and nobody to look for him. He would be abandoned. Tsuna sobbed as he curled up into a ball. Forgotten. Tsuna cried silently as tears fell into the scratchy pillow. Nothing was ever going to be alright again.

* * *

The black haired man pushed though to doors to the palliative care unit, white coat flaring behind him. Immediately the clean smell hit him, the smell that tried in vain to cover up the stench of death that was present here. He powered on refusing to let his thoughts flow in that direction. He saw a young nurse come out from behind a desk as she rushed up to him. They walked together past rooms of elderly or adult occupants until they reached room 27.

"I'm afraid that he has fallen into a depressive state" The young nurse said to the worlds best doctor. Their hospital was lucky enough to have him. The man grimaced. Cancer patients were the only patients that he couldn't save, and he hated it. He hated watching them slowly fade away. All they could do is supply them with pain relief until they died.

"Thank you nurse" The black haired man said. He nurse nodded as he walked up to the door. He took a deep breath before pushing open the door to the room with held the dying child.

The door creaked as he entered the dark room, the only sound other than the beeping of the heart monitor. A small figure was curled up in the bed. The child must of heard him enter because his brown eyes opened as he sat up. The child was tiny, with hands a 1/4 the size of his own and big innocent brown eyes that took up half his face. The boy climbed up onto his knees, machines around him rattling at the sudden movement. Reborn moved close until he was at the end of the bed. The child shuffled closer, slightly restricted by the wires that where attached to him.

"Do you know what death is?" The child asked in a small voice as his eyes stared up at the male. Reborn stayed silent. "Everyone tells me that I am dying. But what is death?" tears where brought to the boys eyes. "Mama and Papa went there didn't they? And yet I won't be able to find them when I go? Will it hurt? Where Mama and Papa in pain when they went?" The child began to weep openly as he pulled his knees up to his chin, clutching them close.

Something broke inside of Reborn.

He reached forward and laid a hand on the boys head-bringing the boy into a embrace. "They are happy and safe now Tsunayoshi, soon you will be too -but in a place where nothing bad will ever happen to you again. You will be free" Reborn answered into Tsuna's hair. "I promise I will look after you until you leave".

"Well" Tsuna said as he pulled away, sniffling up tears, "If you want to stay with me your going to have to call me Tsuna". Tsuna said with a slight pout that was emphasised by the damp cheeks and dribbling eyes.

"Sure thing Tsuna" Reborn answered with a smile, ruffling the boys soft brown locks.

* * *

The days turned into weeks and into months. Tsuna spoke of travel and the things they could do together, forgetting the ticking clock of his life.

But Reborn could not forget, so he spent every minute he could with the sick little boy. Over the months Tsuna had decorated his room with drawings and photos of the places he wanted to see. Tsuna still had enough energy to make the daily trip to the children's room in the child's part of the hospital.

He received many looks, walking out from the palliative care unit dragging a IV, breathing machine and Reborn. Most were pitying but the ones that knew him smiled every time he walked past, giving some hope to his quickly deteriorating health.

"What you doing Tsuna?" Reborn asked one day in the fifth month as Tsuna was folding up a picture that he drew of Reborn and himself. "Aren't you going to hang that one up?" He asked again.

"No...I'm going to take this one with me when I go, so Mama and Papa can see who took care of me" He answered with childish naivety while smiling happily. Reborn's heart broke a little at his words. He couldn't help but stay silent.

"Sure thing Tsuna" He eventually answered with a sad smile, "but you can see them now"

"What?" Little Tsuna said as he sat up with difficulty on his bed, pushing the bed table away.

"Have you never heard of the story Tsuna?" Reborn asked as picked up Tsuna, walking over to his seat near the window trailing along his IV and breathing machine.

"Na-huh" Tsuna said he he shook his head.

"Then I will tell you" Reborn replied, while adjusting Tsuna on his lap -being careful of the tubes wrapping in Tsuna's nose and around Tsuna's ears- by the window displaying the night sky.

"Do you see those stars Tsuna?" He asked Tsuna "Those are all the souls of the people who left us behind, shining bright to lead the way for the ones they love." He smiled at Tsuna's little face peering up into the clear, starry sky. "Your parents are there Tsuna, they will always be to guide you though your darkest times...You don't need to find them Tsuna." He said as the boy turned to him.

"They have already found you"

He watched as tears dribbled from Tsuna's eyes before his face disappeared from view and into Reborn's chest. Reborn looked up at the sky, holding the boy. He could help but think that within the next few months, Tsuna would be among those stars. Tsuna would be happy, but what about him?-the one left behind.

He felt a tear slip from his eye as he blinked. "You'll be okay" He said quietly. "Everything will be okay" he said, sounding more like he was trying to convince himself.

* * *

"R-Reborn-San" Stuttered upon Reborn's entry to his room.

"Yes Tsuna?" He asked while walking closer.

"M-My backs really sore, Reborn-San" he whimpered. Reborn gasped -that was where is cancer was. He moved into the room to see the boy properly. He was curled up into a ball on his side. Tears of pain had soaked the sheets near his face as they continued to fall.

"Oh Tsuna!" He said as he rushed about the room. "Why didn't you say earlier?" He almost yelled as he stopped by Tsuna's side, injecting morphine into Tsuna's IV.

"It's not fair that you spend most of your time with me. The others need you too, I just have to wait my turn"

"Tsuna! Nothing is more important than your health, okay? Nothing!" He said.

"I'm sorry Reborn-San, I didn't mean too" Tsuna said, apologising while more tears came to his eyes.

"Oh, Tsuna" Reborn sighed, sitting on the bed and pulling the boney boy onto his lap, careful of his sore back. Reborn smiled sadly while drawing calming circles on the boys left side, avoiding the whole area of pain.

The cancer had now spread from the lymph nodes to his bones in his rib cage, it was slowly creeping its way to his heart. The Percutaneous ethanol injections weren't doing anything and it was far to late for surgery to work. They had no options left.

He was attached to 3 different machines that were monitoring his heart beat, giving him oxygen and his IV. They took out the machine to replace his liver long ago and gave it to somebody else, as it wasn't helping much at all anymore. Tsuna was quite happy with the decision, he had wanted somebody else to get better, even at the cost of having to inject more things into him that were going to poison his body and mind.

Reborn hated to see the medications pumped into him by his IV. His hair was becoming thinner and is bones were becoming weaker. He didn't go to the children's room anymore, he no longer could. His body was failing him, and even as Reborn hated to acknowledge it, Tsuna's time was coming to a end.

* * *

While Tsuna slept, Reborn formed a council sitting of the head doctors. Usually the family would decide on what to do for a dying child but Tsuna had no family left. They continued to talk into the he early hours of the morning, looking over records and test results. They estimated that there was nothing to be done and that Tsuna would die within the next 2 months.

After the meeting Reborn ran though the hallways until he reached Tsuna. He went in though the door and stopped to stare at the slumbering boy. He looked so peaceful when sleeping. Reborn walked froward numbly before collapsing into the chair next to the bed. Reborn felt tears begin to fall as he buried his face into the bed at Tsuna's side. He cried loudly as sobs shook his body.

He didn't want Tsuna to die. He didn't deserve that. He didn't deserve any of this. But there was nothing to be done, they had given up. Reborn could only hope that Tsuna's death would be painless.

* * *

Days turned into weeks and Tsuna suffered more and more. The only things that Tsuna received were a morphine in a drip in his left right hand and a oxygen machine that was still plugged into his noes.

The only sound to be heard was the slow beeping of the machine and the boys harsh colourful drawings hung limp on the walls, some falling to the ground much to Reborn's disgust.

People both visitors and nurses avoided the room like the plague. Anybody around it would feel the foredooming of death radiating from the room. If anyone moved closer they would of heard a crying child inside, crying out because of the terrible pain. Everyone had grown attached in Tsuna's past couple of months staying at the hospital.

He no longer made the journey to the kids room on the other side of the hospital. He only slept now, which was a sign that his body was shutting down. Reborn sat by his side in his lucid moments, and holding his hand as he slept.

* * *

Tsuna turned 7 in the eighth month of his stay at the hospital. It wasn't much of a birthday, but Tsuna loved it anyway. Reborn knew Tsuna was in a lot of pain, so he did his best.

He bought Tsuna a smiling bear from the shop down stairs. Inside the shop there were 'my condolences' cards. Reborn rushed past that section-refusing to acknowledge them. The bear was hazel coloured, it reminded Reborn of Tsuna's eyes. It had a small orange bow stitched to his neck.

Tsuna loved it to bits. Tsuna now slept with his bear, which he named Kibo*. Reborn didn't want to think of this small boy not being with him anymore, passing him by and leaving him behind.

* * *

He could feel death on Tsuna's door step. The cancer had reached his heart, forming tumours... He only had a matter of days remaining.

Reborn spent every moment at Tsuna's side. He had promised the boy that he would be with him. Tsuna was currently awake but unresponsive. His body was desperately trying to fight off the cancer on its own, not willing to die this early in life. But even his body had slowed right down. His eyes where glazed over as he watched stars in the night sky.

Massive amounts of morphine where pumped into his system. The least they could do was make him comfortable. His body was collapsing in on itself and his functions where barely working, it wouldn't be long until he shut down completely.

Reborn found himself measuring the heartbeats the machine made prominent. With each beep, Tsuna was still alive. He knew it was cruel to wish for him to stay longer but he couldn't help wanting Tsuna to stay with him. He was selfish, he knew it was clear. But he just wasn't ready to say goodbye to Tsuna.

His little bear was by Tsuna's side, almost forgotten through the pain and morphine induced haze. Reborn wasn't offended in the slightest, he knew that Tsuna could hardly, if at all move anymore-let alone hug his bear.

Tsuna's eyes focused on Reborn. Reborn stared back, amazed that he was still able to move. Tsuna mouthed the words 'Thankyou'. He smiled gently at Reborn. Reborn smiled back as he caressed the seven year olds face.

"It's okay to let go, Tsuna" Reborn said with a tremor in his voice from keeping back the tears. "You've done your best". Tsuna's hand twitched slightly. Reborn realised Tsuna was desperately trying to hold his hand. Reborn picked Tsuna's hand off the bed and placed it in his own, gently rubbing circles onto it.

Tsuna smiled once again. Reborn stared into Tsuna's eyes as tears fell from his own.

"I'm here Tsuna... It's okay... I'm here with you" he said to the boy, gripping his hand tightly. Tsuna breathed in deeply, his gaze not leaving Reborn's. Tsuna released the breath...and did not take another.

The heart rate monitor flatlined and the loud droning sound reached all areas in the Pallative care unit, Reaching the ears of those who cared for the now-dead 7 year old. Many turned away from their work to have a moment to pray for the dead child or to have a moment to compose themselves.

Reborn cried as he held the dead boys hand. Allowing himself to bask in the bodies warmth.

Eventually his doctors instincts kicked it. He sat up while wiping away his tears with the back of his hand, laying down Tsuna's gently on the bed. He stood up and looked down on the child, switching off the heart monitor.

Tsuna's open eyes stared blankly at the wall, no longer were they the windows to his soul - because, now, his soul wasn't here anymore.

He reached forward to close the boys eyes with two fingers, tears once again falling. He moved forward, shaking as he kissed the little boys forehead. His tears fell into the boys hair, making wet patches.

He slowly moved away, using his hand to wipe away the tears that wouldn't stop. Never had he cried like this, not once in his life. But he couldn't make them stop. He reached to the blankets, looking at the child one last time. He lifted the blankets and settled them over the 7-year olds body, covering the smiling bear.

This was it. Tsuna was dead. Never would Reborn see that beautiful smile spread across that face with those expressive eyes.

He slowly moved out of the room, like a zombie. He walked out the door and many eyes stared at him. He just shook his head sadly before making his way to his office. He sat down on his chair, staring at his wall.

It wasn't fair! Tsuna didn't deserve to die! He was just a small innocent child!

He yelled in a rage before leaping out of his chair and punching the wall. He began tearing down the bookshelves and kicking around furniture, letting out his anger. Many minutes later he stilled and sat upon his pile of destruction. He looked up at the dark sky with tears in his eyes.

Little Tsunayoshi had left the world to join his family and to be amongst the stars.

* * *

Tsuna had been buried between his parents, together once again in body and soul. Their plot sat upon a hill, close to the sky. Reborn visited often, preferring to sit, leaning on the back for Tsuna's grave stone.

Tsunayoshi Sawada

Together Again

10th October 2007- 18th November 2014

It was tragic. He was only just beginning to live life right before it was taken away from him.

For crying out loud he didn't even live to get to go to school. He never got to grow up or have any friends. Reborn had made sure to bury him with his drawing. Even in his childlike naivety, he had still managed to give Reborn his final wish-even if he didn't realise it. He was also buried with his bear in his arms.

Tsuna's small coffin had been white, filled with White Lillie's. It was fitting, really. He had been buried with the flower of innocence and the colour of purity.

He was a caring and innocent child. And he had suffered for far too long. He deserved to rest in peace.

Reborn desperately hoped that Tsuna had found happiness. It didn't sit right with him to have lied to a dead child.

He never used to care for those doctors that broke under the pressure of their patients dying. He understood that now.

The grappling at that shred of hope that they could be medicine that you had to inject into them, knowing it was only going to prolong their to find a way to face them, knowing that they where going to die, and finally- the death.

Watching the light of life disappear from their eyes and body turn still. All the while knowing that you had a part in their pain and death. Knowing it was your fault that they died.

It didn't help that his patient was a small boy that had barely lived. He died a painful, tragic death.

He missed Tsuna so much.

In the short time he knew him. Tsuna had accidentally wove his way into his heart with his caring nature and innocent mind. But he left a gaping hole in his passing- ripping Reborn's heart out and taking it with him.

Nothing had ever mattered to him as much as Tsuna, and nothing ever will.

* * *

Ta-da! another tragedy. In case you didn't know Liver cancer is almost incurable. Especially once it had manifested into tumours and is spreading. Found this out in a class project and this plot bunny came outa nowhere. Im sorry for killing 7 year old Tsuna. I hope I did well at least.

*For all you non-Japanese speakers Kibo means hope in Japanese. Sad hey? Also I'm righting some stories that aren't tragedies!They are supernatural stories and one of them is about Tsuna! Anywho, see you soon!

God bless,

SephrinaRose


End file.
